


What a Fine Mess

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a cute oblivious kid, Gen, Hawk Daddy winning??, cute adrien and marinette, madness ensures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: A quick One shot for Oblivio. What if Gabriel had answered his phone? Will Adrian and Marinette reveal themselves by accident? Or could they end up doing something they never would do with their memories???





	What a Fine Mess

**Author's Note:**

> What the summary says. I had this idea this morning while re-watching Oblivio. Have fun! 
> 
> OH AND I did not realize Auto correct was changing Adrien to Adrian the entire time i was writing this.... so please ignore the difference, thank you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If i owned it there would be consistent episode releases.

What a fine mess

"Hello? Adrian where are you? Are you ok?" the usually cold voice answered in concern. Adrian's face lit up as he looked to Marinette.

"Hi, uh dad. Um... yes and no. Me and my friend Marinette seem to be trapped in a building without our memories and have this thing chasing us and we don't know what to do." Adrian told him in fear. What if his father didn't know what to do either?

Gabriel's face fell. He was still following Oblivio trying to find Chat Noir and Ladybug but his son was scared and it sounded like in trouble.

"Stay calm son. Can you figure out what building you are in?" He asked while keeping an eye on his akumatized victims search.

"Um do you know?" He asked Marinette who had a thinking look.

"I think its some kind of big cooperation firm or something. Downstairs looked like a pretty big lobby and we keep running into offices. I'm going to assume this building is pretty tall." She said to the phone as she looked around. Then she spotted the movie poster. It looked like them, but from when they woke up.

"That doesn't narrow it down much. But you said something is after you?"

"Yes! This weird monster thing has it out for us bad and we are trying to stay off its radar. We think its whats responsible for our memory loss."

Hawk Moth couldn't believe it. No way was his son at the same building as the superheros he was chasing. He had to think back to what his son was doing today... Of course! The field trip! This may pose a problem. Somehow his son was trapped in the same building and Oblivio must have started following him at some point instead of the heroes. He sighed. What a fine mess this was.

"Listen carefully son, you need to confront the thing chasing you. Once it realizes you aren't who its looking for then it might let you go." He instructed them.

Adrian said he understood and then his phone died.

"Well I guess that's what we need to do then." Adrian said as he stood to get up and go find the villain. Marinette however had a different idea.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?" He asked. Then she pointed to the poster on the wall.

"The monster keeps telling chat noir and ladybug to come out. Don't you recognize those costumes? It must be us! We are the ones its after! Your dad must not know who you are. Maybe no one does." She said sadly looking at the picture of Sabine, who must be her mother.

"Do you think we know?" He asked while looking over her shoulder to see pictures of him and her on her phone. And he noticed the hearts by his name too. So did she.

"I feel like we know. And we may be something more then partners..." they looked at each other and blushed shyly. Marinette didn't know why but she felt like this was a good picture moment, kinda like the other pictures. She tapped the button before they moved and got a good picture of her looking at the phone with a smile and blush on her face and her boyfriend looking at her the same way.

"Huh, nice pic. We do make a good couple don't we." Adrian commented. But they heard the monster again and that snapped them out of their moment.

"Ok we need to move." She said as she looked around for something to distract the monster with. She found a coffee mug and paper. She had a plan.

"Argh... his phone must have died." Hawk Moth grumbled.

"Oblivio. You are chasing the wrong people it seems."

"huh? but we have been following Ladybug and Chat Noir this whole time." It reported. "In fact we have them cornered now." It said as it crawled into the office the vent had led them to.

"But you might just be following some foolish students that happened to be there when you got out of the elevator. If you find a blonde boy with green eyes and his friend with pigtails then you have the wrong people." He growled at his villain.

"But Chat Noir and Ladybug DO have blonde hair and pigtails! You said it yourself, they must have changed back already!" Oblivio was getting frustrated with their master.

Hawk Moth paused at that. That was true. Maybe... no he already went down that route. His son is NOT Chat Noir. But the girl... was it possible the designer he chose for his fashion show and had praised IS Ladybug? Perhaps after she had got struck she left the elevator and ran into Adrian. She might have been transformed back by then. But what of Chat Noir then? Did they go separate ways? He rubbed his temples. This was tricky.

"Alright new plan. Find them and lead them downstairs to keep them out of the way. Then grab the blonde and tie him up. Don't harm him though. The girl must be ladybug. But she doesn't remember. So that means if you demand her earrings for the blondes release then she will surely give you her earrings." Hawk Moth demanded. At this point Oblivio had already been fooled by the two it was chasing and was in the stairwell deciding which way to go.

"Ok, so maybe you aren't the superheros." It said as it started walking up the stairs Marinette and Adrian were hiding on. "So how about I get you kids out of here so I can track them down without you in the way."

It was getting closer and Adrian and Marinette weren't sure if they should take the bait or run. His father had told them to surrender so it would realize they were the wrong people. So maybe if they did... Marinette got up to run but Adrian didn't. She looked back at him to see him not coming and wanted to ask why but the villain turned the corner and found them.

"hello children. So you are the two who have been tricking me." It said. The two couldn't tell any facial expressions due to it having no face but they were sure it was happy to have found them. "Come on, lets get you out of here so you cant intervene anymore." It said as it motioned for them to follow it.

Marinette looked at Adrian like 'really?' and he nodded and got up to follow. She hesitated but soon followed.

"I can't believe it. Mr. Agrest was right all along. And now all we have to do is wait for it to leave." She whispered to Adrian. But she still had a knot in her stomach about this. This didn't feel right. And they were even going to the same place his dad had said they should...

"umm mr...uh..."

"Oblivio"

"oh yes ok Oblivio, ummm do you mind me asking why you are after the superheros?" She asked, needing to understand the reason they were being chased.

"I really did a number on you huh? No matter. My master Hawk Moth needs their cooperation for a project and they don't care to help him. They are selfish and keep their powers to themselves." It responded.

"That doesn't sound very hero like." Adrian stated. "Are you sure that's whats going on between them?"

This was Gabriel's chance to convince Adrian that what he was doing was right.

"You have no memory so how are you sure its not? He gives people powers to live out their dreams and they come out to stop him from sharing his power with others. Thats why we are after them. They want to take our powers away. Is that nice to you?" It grumbled that last part. They looked at each other questioningly. Were they in the wrong? Were they actually the bad guys?

"Well, I guess that would make sense." Marinette finally caved. "Of course you wouldn't like them then." She rubbed her arm. Was she actually a villain? She didn't think that was right but she had nothing else to go on.

"Wait if that's true then why did you erase our memories?" Adrian asked, not quite believing it yet.

"Because you are our classmates and we didn't want you to remember how embarrassed we were from everyone else. They were all laughing at us. So we want all of you to forget it."

"Oh." Adrian blinked a few times. Shoot, that did make sense. Now he felt kinda bad. This thing was being laughed at and him and Marinette hadnt done anything to stop it? Maybe they weren't heroes.

They finally reached the lobby which was still wrecked from earlier. Oblivio was about to grab Adrian to restrain him but the girl spoke up just before it could.

"What does your master need from the heroes again? It was their help with something right?" Marinette chirped up. Oblivio turned to her and nodded its head. She fumbled with her hands a bit, clearly nervous. "And do they know exactly what this project he needs help with is? Maybe if they knew they might want to help after all. I mean, this could all just be one big misunderstanding." She said hopefully. She couldn't imagine she wouldn't help a good cause. Maybe she could fix things...

Hawk Moth smiled evilly in his lair. This was better then he imagined.

"Yes! If they think the heroes are the bad guys then I might even be able to convince ladybug herself to work for me! Be very careful with your next words Oblivio. Here's what you need to say."

"Hmmm. Maybe. But I have no reason to tell you. I would have to get the them to stop trying to take away my powers and listen to me first, and that's not likely to happen."

"why not?" Adrian asked. Were they really that mean?

"I already told you two. They are selfish. They don't want anyone else to have powers so they can feel special. And they flaunt their own powers around like they are 'heroes' to make others believe in them. Its disgusting. After they are done taking others powers away they celebrate." It said like it was the grossest thing in the world. That only made Adrian and Marinette feel worse.

"Well, maybe things need to change then." Marinette said, surprising everyone. "How about if you don't find them here in 20 minutes, then you let them go for now so you can keep your powers and you can take us to Hawk Moth and maybe we could help him convince them to join forces." Marinette proposed. Adrian looked at her in awe. It was a great plan. They would know how long they had until Oblivio came back for them and by then they might be able to figure out how to transform and beat it.

"Hmmm... She is clever. She wants to get close to me, possibly to take me on herself or even let Chat Noir follow behind. Or she really does believe us and is turning to our side. Even without her memories she is tricky. See what the boy thinks."

"What do you think kid?" It asked Adrian. He wasn't expecting it to be up to him.

"Uhmmm. I think its a good idea. If this is a really a mix up then I want to help Hawk Moth figure this all out." He decided. That was all Gabriel needed to know. Maybe his son not having his memories was a good thing. Even if this was a trap on Ladybugs part, it sounds like Adrian would stand by him. That was his reassurance.

"Very well, Ill be back in 15 minutes." Oblivio stated as it walked off to look for Chat Noir.

"Didn't you say 20 minutes?" Adrian asked as it left.

"Doesn't matter. We have a plan now." She stated.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is were I stop because of course its the best place to stop. LOL
> 
> I guess they COULD end up calling Fu, find out the truth, and transform and win like always. But that's up to you guys. The real purpose of this was to see what I could come up with If Gabriel had answered his phone. And boy I did NOT expect a possible side switch to happen. 0.0
> 
> But hey if anyone wants to finish it and make a part two be my guest! Or if someone wants to do a comic for it I might finish it lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
